The one thing to thank wilden for
by prettylittleliarswriter02
Summary: Holbrook and Hanna after the brew mostly T with M's mixed in will have a warning for M's please READ and review Pleaz :)
1. Chapter 1

**So I hope you saw the last episode oh my! Hanna has to choose, I mean I liked Caleb but Holbrook AND Travis I like them both so hard to choose. So anyways things get a little heated when Hanna has to choose alternate pairing with Travis but this is with Holbrook any way in the story Ms. Marin is out of town not to confuse anyone. This chapter rated M but mostly T with M's mixed in will have a warning for M scenes**

As Hannah walked into the Brew she couldn't be happier or sadder. I mean on one hand she and Travis might have a chance things had gone great with the trial, so she didn't have to worry about feeling like she sent his dad to jail. She already made out with him and then basically dumped him not even 24 hours after, she broke up with Caleb.

As she was ordering her skinny vanilla (only die hards will get that one) she saw him she still couldn't believe he had done that for Travis's dad. maybe she just didn't have good experience with cops. After she was done paying she walked over to him she didn't want to announce herself but he was so engrossed in his book so she just stood there for like a thousandth of a second but it felt like forever to Hanna.

"Hey" he finally said. " I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Travis's dad" she countered. "Well someone convinced me it was the right thing to do." "I'm sorry I didn't want to pressure you or anything I just feel slightly responsible, because I asked him to tell the cops to save my mom and that put his dad on the line." " you know Hanna not all cops are bad we really care about people just trying to find the truth sometimes people get mixed up it happens we just try not to let that happen."

ever since the liars saw him there had been tension between them sexual tension. He just a little he always got her thinking or feeling something she wished she could be around him all the time.

"Is that any good?" Hanna asked pointing to his book "yes, absolutely I'm almost done, you could borrow it if you want I could drop it by you house.?"

This couldn't be just in her mind she could see how she _effected _him.

"Maybe I gave up on them for awhile started to freak me out you know with my mom and all the other stuff going on." " well if you ever do get back into reading them I got a bunch if you want some."

She just couldn't help it she had to know what it was like he wasn't even that much older he wasn't even twenty one. Finally she leaned in all the and kissed him. she caught him obviously off guard but he slowly let his guard down either because that was his reaction to being kissed or her she had to find out.

Then she felt something wet poking at her lips trying to pry them open. she granted him access and slipped her tongue into his mouth feeling around his mouth growing more and more heated till she remembered she had to breathe and that she was in a coffee shop. finally she pulled back.

"I'm so sorry I got to go I'm sorry." as Hanna rushed out of there she couldn't believe what she just did he probably would tell her why it was wrong but if it was Ali he would have insisted on going to the bathroom.

As Hanna at dinner by herself her mom had left town to show an open house and wouldn't be back until Monday that would mean Friday Saturday and Sunday by herself Aria was all psycho, spencer is on withdrawals and Emily is in a fight with Paige she would probably grab a fifty and go down to the plates place again without her mom.

when Hanna heard the nock at her door she paused her music checked her makeup and rushed to the door. she was shocked at who was on the other side. "Holbrook Hi what are you doing here, would you like to come in?" "oh sure I was just dropping off the book I finished. is your mom home." He asked "no she is out of town on business. is there something I can help you with?" Hanna asked as she sat down on their living room couch remembering great memories she and Caleb had made on this couch "Hanna I don't want you to get the wrong impression" he said talking to her not as a child but as an equal he always did that's what she liked about him. "I like what we did earlier it's just I don't want to get into something your mom wouldn't be ok of and your friends would judge you or anything, unless it was just a one time thing." he added a little hurt sounding just enough to make Hanna want him more " my mom will be fine" she said

as she kissed him again with more heat now that they are alone leaning more and more into it. they broke away for air and Hanna took the chance to straddle him not quite leaning him back but still straddling him. kissing him more and more deeply defiantly taking dominance, leaning him all the way down onto the couch so he was flat grinding his erection into her drenched core. god could he be any harder she traced small circles up and down his side as they made out deeply. she started kissing his neck teasing him nibbling a little.

"Hanna can we go up to your bedroom just the windows are open I would hate for anyone to find out in an unwelcomed way." of course follow me." she said getting off of him making him moan a little and a chuckle in response from Hanna

Once they reached her room Holbrook pressed her against the wall sucking hardly on her neck leaving his mark making Hanna moan and become drenched like she could feel it through her skinny jeans. Holbrook gently took his left hand and gently slid his hand under her knee giving her the signal to wrap her legs around his waist. slowly he grinded into her making her head roll back just a little. he took his right hand and spun her around then pushing them onto the bed leaning over Hanna resting his weight on his knee's and his hands. he unbuttoned her top and pulled it off of her letting it drop to the floor he slid his hand under her bra and unclasped it.

he slowly went down to her breasts. and started sucking on them while pinching the other nipple gently teasing her by putting his hands under her breast them sucking her raw her nipples already supper hard. "Oh Holbrook " Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs "we'll have to talk about the name later." he commented light heartedly.

as he went down to her crotch he slowly undid her jeans then slid them off. then suddenly he went back to her breast massaging and pinching were he pleased. making her moan with such desire. As he grinded himself into her making her moan louder, heavier.

he went back to her crotch and slid off her panties slowly running his hand up and down her vagina pausing slowly and adding a little bit more pressure on her clit. then went down and flicked his tongue gently against her clit. then she flipped them over and went down on him and undid his pants while he undid his top then she ripped off his boxers smiling at the giant erection before her he was 8 inches long she slowly went to his cock and flicked her tongue around his head making him grow bigger suddenly she stuck all of him into her mouth.

using her teeth to create friction. sucking hardly on him then leaving and going back up to kiss him. slowly he was back on top. he reached into his pants and grabbed a condom "wow you really knew huh" "I had a feeling."

he slowly slid it on and plunged into her waiting for some pain or something from her then realized there was nothing he then remembered her boyfriend of years and realized she was not a virgin he plunged into her farther and back up then into her pounding with such speed and force. she screamed and screamed thrusting up to meet his thrust. pounding and pounding into her for five minutes before she screamed "I'm gonna cum Holbrook" suddenly she came with one final thrust from Holbrook. him Cumming at the same time. "let me know when your ready for round two"

**more coming soon! love Holbrook defiantly more lemons! but a real story please review with ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some review and follows really quick so I'm righting another chapter. Anyways This story is mostly T with M's thrown in so I give warnings for M chapters like the last one. please keep reading and reviewing. does anyone else notice that they are never in school isn't that weird like they can leave at any time and just not go as well. so this is M but after will be a school chapter and then the weekend so there, this one is M.**

Hanna woke up from the most wonderful night since Caleb left she finally felt complete. somehow all the blankets were on the floor along with all their close she looked at the clock. it had just turned to seven a.m. she gently took Holbrook's hand that was wrapped around her should and moved so she was straddling him. she gently went down and kissed his lips then went down to his neck and lower on his neck even if he was asleep he was still "excited".

"Good morning." he said sleepily with a small smile on his face. As Hanna was still kissing his neck hopefully leaving more marks. "what time is it I have to be to work by nine what time do you have to be to school?" he asked curiously because he still couldn't believe she was still in high school but it's not like they are more than a couple years apart. "ugh 8:30 I'm gonna hop in the shower are you going to go home and change or what," she asked lightly drawing circles on his neck though she knew what she really wanted to do. "umm I'll shower too and run home and change right before work."

Hanna was in the shower just rinsing out her shampoo when Holbrook jumped in. she walked over to him and gently kissed him he kissed back with more passion and they opened their mouths at the same time. as they made out Hanna could feel how aroused he was and knew they had to go again before they could leave. as Holbrook wrapped his hands around her back she started going down his body till she was on her knees in front of him she started tracing patterns around his thick erect cock slowly she went down and licked the head he moaned "Hanna we have work and school" "just one more" she gently bit his head. she roughly stuck all of him into her mouth then took him out then stuck her hand out and started massaging his cock sucking on his balls. her pussy was dripping she was so wet she sucked on him and swirled her tongue around his erect manhood.

she got up and rubbed her crotch against his and ripped open the curtain it kept getting in the way she moved the water so it was pouring on them and moved him down and straddled him he flipped them and went down on her perky breast swirling and sucking and swirling the nipple while massaging the other. he went down farther and licked her clit sticking himself barely inside. she flipped them back and plunged down on him going all the way up and down forward and backwards. "oh Hanna" all Hanna did was constantly scream

she rode him for 20 minutes shaking jerking slowing and going harshly "Hanna I'm gonna Cum we have to stop i'll come inside you" "I've been on the pill for years" she started going rougher jerking him in circles forward left back right. and they came together "we have to get ready know

**ok last M next one will be at the school plz review and follow let me know if you have ideas or requests. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you liked the smut this is gabe and hanna at work and school thanks for all the great reviews and catches on the readers part I fixed them. T with M at the end**

hanna walked into the halls of rosewood high she had a hicky on her neck but didn't care she confidently strolled right through sipping her skinny vanilla and looking for the liars. they were at their normal table.

"wow hanna whose the lucky guy" asked aria curiosity in her voice. "you wouldn't know him" "oh come on Hanna you tell us everything and we all do the same." aria pleaded "Gabe" "Gabe as in the police officer you were all buddy like with last week." "yeah I kissed him and he felt the same way" "oh hanna did you guys... you know or was it just a kiss." "well we did you know" hanna said with a gleam in her eyes sleeping with gabe certainly agreed with her. "was he good you know what don't answer that it's weird to think of him that way." " well get use to it you'll see a lot more of him soon" "a lot more of who" spencer asked as she and Emily sat down.

"hanna did it in a cop car" "I did not it was at my house." "with who" Emily asked supper confused." "Gabe" hanna said slyly. thinking of last night and ugh this morning. "yeah it was intense we didn't even make it out of the shower." "ugh Hanna you are trying to do that" aria said jokingly.

Gabe walked into the station with his hicky on display he didn't even know he had. (FYI I forgot the name of his partner so we'll call her lisa that works right :) )

"wow all lot more than I needed to know about last night" lisa said eyeing his purple hicky. "who's the lucky girl" "oh well we're not a thing yet so." so what you can tell me. it's not like I'm gonna disapprove" "lisa yesterday you wouldn't stop talking about the clothes that my generation girls wear." "good point tell me in your time"

Gabe smiled and pulled out his phone and texted hanna he had put both of their numbers in each others phones. I can't stop thinking about this morning I'm getting so excited for tonight you said your mom was out of town right?'' he texted Hanna "yes she is gone until late Monday I have a surprise for you" she responded "oh yeah well make sure it get delivered will you" he texted back smiling "oh absolutely" hanna responded with a winky face even over texting she sounded sexy.

**Ok M rated I know but here is the surprise**

Hanna had stopped by the lingerie shop and picked up an French maid costume with a see through top showing off her nipples with panties that had a huge gap so you could see her clit. and shocker a vibrator dildo Gabe wasn't gonna be home till eight so Hanna had some fun of her own she wanted him so bad but the dildo was weak compared to the thick cock Gabe provides. she pulled out the dildo and turned it on she traced it at her entrance in small and big circles letting it tingle her one time she pushed it in a little and she felt so good she almost screamed but didn't want to scream over a dildo so instead she moaned pretending it was gabe. she forcefully pushed it in and started pumping it in and out she got up the nerve to stop and grab a pillow she propped the dildo onto the pillow and thrust down if she got up it would look like a plug went into her thas how deep it was in

she took her hands and started pinching her nipples while thrusting. the dildo had little and big bumps on it and paired with the vibrating it gave hanna a lot of pleasure she took her hands from her breat and started to grab the dildo meeting her thrusts with her hands until she came all over the dildo and powered it off. it wasn't ideal but it was a good second

as he walked in he ran upstairs to find hanna in her moms bed sitting on top of it with her clit exposed. "so how was your day at work" "no shh" and he pulled her into a passionate I love you and wont let anything hurt you kiss. she stood on her knees and started getting into the kiss. gabe took his hands from her face and removed his jacket not long after did they need air "so your moms bed huh seems dirty." "well it hasn't been used in a long time it was basically crying besides it'll turn me on every time I walk in here. he went down on her and removed her top she could feel him as hard as ever

he went down on her breast and started licking like a lolly pop. while pinching hardly on the other then started to nip at her nipple making her scream Holbrook. yes she typically called him gabe but during sex she called him Holbrook and it turned him on and she knew it. he went down in-between the non-existent panties and started licking and sucking furoushisly on her cunt while using some of his teeth he plunged on finger inside of her suddenly then added three more. he brought his dick to her entrance just to tease her. he went back up on her and started kissing her.

he plunged into her and thrusted down shoving his whole 8 inches into her she thrusted up trying to get more and more pleasure he went up back down hanna meeting him by thrusting up and he struck a nerve and she screamed so hard the neighbors had to hear.

he continued to thrust into her jerking himself hitting more and more nerves causing her to go ballistic. finally he hit one nerve just right and she came hard around his cock he thrust one more time and then came. and they went on like this sucking on cocks breast and whatever else till morning never stopping just kept on going and going. hanna riding him mostly that's what both of them liked. though occasionally he would be on top.


	4. Chapter 4

**so last chapter was kind of short but here is** **M again**

Gabe woke up and had a wild idea hanna and him were both naked. he pulled the sheets off of the bed and went down on hanna went down to her cunt. he took out a vibrator he had found in closet (not the one Hanna used) and turned it on he went from her butt to the top of vagina. skipping lightly over her clit. tracing circles all over her sensitive flesh.

somewhere in the last tracing Hanna woke up. "Gabe oh Gabe don't stop. keep teasing me!" hanna screamed she loved to scream and he loved it to. he plunged the vibrator in and just as quick as it was in it was out. he went to her breast resting the vibrator at her cunt. making hanna squirm beneath him. he traced and massaged her breasts. molding her like putty. he went up and used his teeth creating friction on Hanna's tightening nipples. he went back to her clit and stuck the vibrator in rapidly making hanna scream. creating friction at her cunt. "AAAHHHHH, Gabe stick that vibrator into my plump pussy. tease my cunt make me Cum for you." she screamed, Gabe just hoped the neighbors kids couldn't hear.

he kept on plunging twisting it inside of her with one final twist she came squirting.

**Umm this is thought Saturday morning**

(Hanna and Gabe are in kitchen area.)

Hanna wanted to repay Gabe with what he did for her. as she sat snuggled naked in his arms watching a mindless show she had a wild idea. "Gabe you know what I've been thinking I want to do." she asked tracing circles in his abs. "what' he asked turning to face her "A 69" "really you want to try it." he asked curiously, wanting to do it with her wildly do something bad.

Hanna jumped him. resting her wet pussy on his chest. creating friction on his nipples. lips meshing together tongues battling for dominance. Gabe placed wet kisses all over her body kissing her right on her clit barely pushing in. Making Hanna try to thrust into his face, and draw in a sharp breath. she flipped them over, and went backwards lowering her freshly shaven pussy swollen from her attraction, dripping with her sexual fluids.

lowering her face towards his hardened, erect cock. she traced her teeth at his dick barely touching. she stuck her wet tongue to his cock wrapping it around him. she picked up his cock in her hands. As she stuck all of him in her mouth massaging his balls. sucking like his life was gonna end if he didn't come. she took her teeth and started using them to create friction pumping his dick in in out of her mouth teeth causing a almost vibration feeling. as he hit a nerve Hanna bit down on his cock way harder than normal, but he liked it he thrust more of him into her mouth she kept on biting and biting and he hit another nerve and she couldn't help it. he needed his thick cock in her soaked pussy.

(What Gabe was doing to Hanna) He blew on her cunt causing her to squirm. and thrust down. her pussy now covering his mouth her brought his hands towards her hips and brought her back up lowering her down just above him. reaching his tongue up and flicking her cunt. slowly he plunged his tongue into her. thrusting and licking. as he struck a nerve Hanna moaned wich caused Gabe to thrust in a finger to make her scream. and she did loudly coming into his mouth while he sucked and swallowed. cleaning her. "Ahh Gabe I need you inside my swollen cunt plunge yourself into it." she screamed and he followed her.

flipping them so Hanna was hovering over his dick. she didn't hesitate at all. Gabe picked her up and moved them to the cold granite, resting both of themselves on it. The position was Hanna on the bottom but with the cold marble and all the heat build up in her cunt she didn't mind. he plunged down into her stretching her deliciously. "Gabe harder, I want to come screaming I want us to have wild passionate sex right here." she screamed the neighbors had to hear.

he pumped into her his balls slapping against her cunt like a whip making her moan and pant heavily. Hitting her nerves and cunt with such delight she just wanted more to have him inside her non-stop. with one final thrust he hit a nerve spot and she came screaming her cum all over the counter.

**so, there were some bad reviews but bad reviews are better than none right. so please review even if you think it sucks have some fun with this story put your own personal twist on it in your own mind.**


	5. Chapter 6

**OK So I'm back just for the people who wanted it possible ending. I'm working on my writing. If people request I will post, but otherwise I think this is the end but a lot of people have viewed and reviewed. This is just Hanna. M**

Hanna had gone to the store and bought a dildo vibrator plus, and she couldn't wait to try it out. She decided to pamper herself. She took a bath did her makeup, and got dressed in some Lingerie. A red see through chiffon baby doll with white balls on her nipples and a puffy white trim. She spritzed herself with her favorite perfume, and grabbed her lotion.

She slowly squirted lotion into her palm, slathering it sexily all over her body. She walked through the house in her lingerie locking all the doors, she wasn't going to be interrupted. She sat down in the kitchen and grabbed some wine her mom wasn't home and no one would be so she grabbed the bottle and a glass and walked up to her room. She had rented a movie and sat on her bed.

She watched Magic Mike while she got naked, she gently toyed with her breast sipping on her wine she had drunk half a glass already. As the movie finished, and it felt like forever to Hanna. But she wanted to be really wet for this. She took out the double edge vibrator and put the end that was round against her, the dildo facing away. Hanna turned it on low and put it to her cunt and she could barely feel it, well it just wasn't enough. she added more and less pressure than turned the vibrations up to high.

she started teasing her clit making it tingle, her hips involuntarily thrusting up. She took the dildo and put it back on low she put it at her entrance, and pushed it in. she let it pulse inside her. she kicked it up to high and pumped it in and out. Twisting the vibrator inside her. She propped the dildo up and she pinched her nipples twisting them. She pumped the dildo in and out with lightning speed, hitting the dildo on her clit trying to get her G spot. She finally got it and she came she just let it keep vibrating inside her, pouring more wine. She just Fucked herself some more and drank another bottle of wine. Her new best friend and it never ever going to leave her.

**So I think this is the end maybe possibly I don't know it feels like it though but if you leave a comment asking for another chapter maybe and idea i'll do it. Thanks so much for reading check out my other stories. Especially if you liked/semi liked this one try more than a drug counselor it's PLL as well, it has better grammar.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
